Piña Colada
Blueberry Muffin meets someone new. Plot Blueberry Muffin and Red Velvet are going on a trip to Mt. Forever-Sweet and are about to board their plane. "I can't wait to climb Mt. Forever-Sweet! It's gonna be delicious!" Blueberry Muffin exclaims. "I know right! Then afterwards, we get to visit the site of the Diabetic Drought!" Red Velvet says. As they board the plane, the fuel pump falls out and one of the airport workers mistake it as if someone forgot to put it away. The plane takes off and mid-way through the flight, the pilot announces that they're flying over the Margarita Dessert. Everyone looks out their windows in awe and then the plane starts to shake and loose turbulence. "Um, folks, it seems we have a bit of a problem. We're out of fuel!" the pilot says. Everyone screams in horror and the plane crashes with only three survivors excluding Red Velvet and Blueberry Muffin, who land in a Piña Colada oasis. "What the fuck just happened!" Red Velvet exclaims. "Looks like we're stuck in the Margarita Dessert." Blueberry Muffin says. The two start walking east and 30 minutes later, they encounter a palace. "Look Red Velvet, a palace that might have some food and more Piña Coladas!" Blueberry Muffin says and the two enter. When they open the doors, they look down the hall to see someone sitting on a throne in a black trench coat who seems to be toying with a homemade magnet. "Um, heller?" Red Velvet says down the hall. The person looks up and is extremely light-skinned and has cornrows. "Damn, he's hot!" Blueberry Muffin says. "I'm pretty sure that's just the desert heat getting to you, cause I don't know what the fuck you see." Red Velvet says. The two walk up to him to introduce themselves. "Hi!" Blueberry Muffin says, and the person says, "Hello," blandly. "He said 'Hi' to me!" Blueberry Muffin squeals in Red Velvet's ear. "That's cause you said 'Hi' first." Red Velvet says. "I'm Blueberry Muffin of the Blueberry Lands, and this is Red Velvet of the Red Velvet Mountains. Our plane to Mt. Forever-Sweet crash landed and we need somewhere to escape the desert heat." Blueberry Muffin says. "How many people died in the crash?" the boy asks. "About 200." Red Velvet replies with accuracy. "Ok you stay here. By the way, my name's Margarita Cheesecake." Margarita Cheesecake shows the boys to their rooms and introduces them to his siblings. "This is my brother, Baked Flan, and my sister, Lemon Margarita Pie." Margarita Cheesecake says. Blueberry Muffin looks at Lemon Margarita Pie who just stares with a creepy smile on her face. "Red Velvet, that lemon pie bitch creeps me the fuck out." Blueberry Muffin whispers. "That Baked Flan dude is the real cute one, I don't know what you see in this cheesecake dude." Red Velvet whispers back and goes into his room. Blueberry Muffin decides to hang out with Margarita Cheesecake in an effort to learn his interests. "So, Margarita Cheesecake, how long have you been ruling the Margarita Dessert?" Blueberry Muffin asks. "About 8 years." Margarita Cheesecake replies, still toying with his contraption. Blueberry Muffin looks around awkwardly and after 30 seconds of silence, he just blurts out, "I like Piña Coladas!" "I have a Piña Colada pool, wanna see it?" Margarita Cheesecake asks. The two go to the backyard where Blueberry Muffin is astounded by the water works of pool. Margarita Cheesecake asks if he wants to jump in with him and Blueberry Muffin is sold and asks, "Ok before we do, wanna go out?" to which Margarita Cheesecake replies, "Sure" and the two jump in. Red Velvet looks out his window at the two and just shakes his head, "Mm mm mm, sucking dick in the pool, getting drunk off of Margarita Cheesecake's homemade Penis Colada."